Fly On The Wings Of Love
by Mariley
Summary: 7th year!Senior Formal!Salsa Competition!Long Lost Relatives! Can it get anymore appealing?It Sure Can! Read and Review! Find Out What We Have Stored For Our Readers! ENJOY! )
1. Friends

Fly on the wings of love.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. J.K.Rowling owns Harry and his friends..and enemies ;)  
  
A/N: This is our first fanfiction, so don't be harsh on us..we have a plot, good idea, and perfect setting, what more could you want from a good story. So read, review and enjoy!!! By the way, our names are Marii and Sirley (Ley for short)  
  
Chapter 1. In the summernight, when the moon shines bright, Feeling love forever, And the heat is on, when the daylight's gone, Still happy together.  
  
There's just one more thing I'd like to add, She's the greatest love I've ever had.  
  
Fly on the wings of love, Fly baby fly, Reaching the stars above, Touching the sky.  
  
And as time goes by, there's a lot to try, And I'm feeling lucky. In the softest sand, smiling hand in hand, Love is all around me.  
  
There's just one more thing I'd like to add, She's the greatest love I've ever had.  
  
Fly on the wings of love, Fly baby fly, Reaching the stars above, Touching the sky. (Olsen Brothers, Eurovision Song Contest 2000..you guys rock) *** 7th year in Hogwarts was about to begin. Hermione sighed, she felt different and she sure looked different.  
  
Since Krum dumped her last summer, she decided to turn a new page in her life, to have a new look, especially since she was the Head Girl. She had always been a model student, someone that others look up to, but now she wanted to prove that she is not just some boring book worm or 'know-it-all Granger'. She really wanted people to know that there is more to her than just that.  
  
The train had just pulled up to the platform. She took another glance to the reflection of herself in the window and decided that she looked quite presentable.  
  
She had grown a lot during the summer. Her hair wasn't as bushy as before, instead it was wavy and hanged down her back, the dark brown shade of her hair was emphasizing her now fully developed body curves, not so big of a surprise as she was already 17 years old.She definitely looked like woman now. She smiled and stepped on to the platform. Her rain of thoughts was disturbed as someone was yelling her name.  
  
"Hermione!" She saw Ginny Weasley running towards her, hands wide open, broad smile on her face, ready to give one of the famous Weasley's hugs, she had surely inherited from her mother.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I didn't see you in the train. Sorry, but now that I'm the Head Girl, my life seems to be turning upside down.more work.I know, it sounds funny to hear me whining about extra work, but I have changed a lot during summer, and I noticed that studying is not everything", Hermione seemed to be frantic .  
  
"Calm down Mione," Ginny grinned, "I'm just happy to see you again. By the way have you seen Harry lately, he is SO handsome."  
  
"Ginny! I thought you were going out with Justin?" Hermione looked at her friend's dreamy face questioningly.  
  
" Well, as you were in America during summer, I couldn't owl you to tell you the news.we broke up like a month ago he is with Hannah now (she looked a bit sad)...So, how was muggle New York anyway?" Ginny had swiftly changed the subject, but Hermione took no notice of it as she started to tell her all about her summer.  
  
"Well, I stayed with my cousin Marie and she and her Friend Shirley forced me to have a make over.as you can see.muggle style, you know. I had a lot of tips how to take care of my hair without using any magic what so ever" She was smiling and continued: "They took me shopping and I got a whole new wardrobe as well, I have to say those two had a wonderful sense for fashion, I miss them a lot, but I'm very glad to be back in Hogwarts"  
  
"Well you should be, you are now our Head Girl and by the looks on you face your ready to break some hearts" She winked at Hermione.  
  
" Oh shut up...do I really look good?"  
  
"Hermione, you look great, You could even take on the Head Boy," she stopped after seeing Hermione' s face go cloudy, "or maybe not...who is it anyway?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Her voice was so silent that Ginny barely heard her.  
  
"What, how come did that obnoxious git get to be our Head Boy.aren't we supposed to be having someone who can actually act as a responsible human being...and believe me Malfoy is neither responsible or human.that self- centered future Death Eater, that..."  
  
"Calm down, if you hadn't noticed, for the past 6 years Malfoy has been a model student, though his behavior towards others was not so model at all, lets just drop the subject, I've had enough of him for today."  
  
She started to walk towards the exit where she had noticed a certain red haired Weasley boy.  
  
"Ron," Hermione started to run towards him, he turned and smiled.  
  
"Mione, how are you?" They hugged.  
  
"Fine thank you, and you?"  
  
He didn't have the time to answer as Hermione had started to look around, obviously for Harry.  
  
"Harry", she called out to her friend, when she spotted him and waved.  
  
Harry didn't seem to recognize her, which was not a surprise considering how much she had changed during summer. "Mione?" Harry looked at her in utter surprise, and started to run towards them.  
  
Suddenly she felt Ginnys hand tap her shoulder. "Mione, who is that cutie with Harry?" She whispered.  
  
Hermione took another glance and noticed a rather good-looking bloke trying to keep up with Harry. "I have no idea." She answered, but she was also curious to know who was that boy.  
  
Harry hugged everyone and as started to question them about their summer. Suddenly he noticed the curious glances towards the new boy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, everyone, this is Cal."  
The new boy stepped out behind Harry's back ,bowed and introduced him.  
  
"Caligo Arcanus Fides, but Cal to friends." The boy added with a dashing smile.  
  
That made Ginny whimper and she had to gasp her breath and hold on to Hermione for support.  
  
They took terms in introducing themselves and were just in the middle of a chatty conversation when someone behind them said in a rather snobby voice,  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here."  
  
A/N: Well this is it, our first chapter, we can assure you that next three chapters will be up in no time, they are written by hand so they have to be typed up and edited..so hold your breaths..as they will be uploaded soon. Hope you liked the first chapter, review us with recommendations! Thank you! 


	2. 2 The meeting

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Rowling owns Harry and his friends.and enemies!  
  
A/N: Thank you so much Fashiondiva and Meliara Astiar for reviewing our first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here. Granger, Potter and Weasleys." The person speaking was no other than Draco Malfoy. He turned towards Cal and said in a mocking voice:  
  
"Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. You are the new student from Durmstrang I presume? Yes, my father told me that you would be joining us this year. "  
  
He looked at Harry and his friends and smirked.  
  
"You should choose your company more carefully, you don't want to end up being stuck with such filth for the rest of you school year." Draco finished and offered Cal his hand.  
  
Cal, on the other hand, refused Draco's hand and answered in a low voice:  
  
"I wouldn't dare to choose wrong company. Harry told me all about you."  
  
"It looks like the history is repeating itself." Harry started to laugh, referring to their first year when Draco tried to befriend with him the same way.  
  
Draco looked at Harry in a disgusted face, and said:  
  
"Whatever Potter," he turned to Hermione, "by the way Granger, meeting in Dumbledore's office at nine tonight. Make sure you won't forget. I won't be doing any explaining on your behalf." Hermione answered in her 'all-knowing' voice:  
  
"Unlike you Malfoy, I have a brain instead an empty space which apparently lies between you ears." Cal, Harry, Ron and Ginny started to giggle. Hermione wasn't so touchy anymore. Summer in New York had thought her how to treat people like Malfoy.  
  
"Ouch Mione, give Malfoy a break, he is not used to the new you," said Ron, crouched in laughter.  
  
"Mudblood,' Draco hissed and walked away his sidekicks Grabbe and Goyle tangling behind him.  
  
"Well, that was rather unpleasant surprise to see Malfoy here.I had my hopes up that Hermione's SPEW would lead the houselves into attempted revolution against Malfoy and he would end up as a shoe polisher or something." Ron was interrupted by furious Hermione:  
  
"Ron, haven't you listened at all? SPEW doesn't organize revolutions, it." she stopped as she saw all her friends laughing. Between chuckles Harry apologized to Cal:  
  
"Sorry, but Hermione is still trying to free every single houself there is, even after the big food fight that she organized for protest." Harry had stopped laughing and looked at Hermione's angry face and continued in amused voice:  
  
"I still don't get what did she do with those houselves? I mean, they don't actually want to be freed you know. Oh well.yeah." Hermione knew that she couldn't stay angry at her friends for long so she simply suggested to leave the platform and catch a carriage. The four house tables set in the Great Hall were chatting endlessly. And facing them all, was the teacher table where the professors and the Headmaster were looking over all the students enjoying themselves.  
  
"Pass me the spinach croissant please," said Harry to Hermione. She got the plate and gave it to Harry,  
  
"Here you are," she said politely.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So, Harry," started Ron, his mouth full of pumpkin pie, "did they put up the class list for Muggle Theory yet?"  
  
"I think Dumbledore will announce it later," said Harry, taking no real interest in the subject and continued eating. Hermione, who wasn't following the conversation, was slowly eating her steak. Between mouthfuls she was thinking about her Head Girl duties.  
  
"Working with Malfoy," she muttered, "great! This year is surely going to be great!" she frowned and poured herself more pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sorry? Did you say anything?" Asked Ginny, who was sitting opposite to Hermione.  
  
"No Ginny. I didn't, " but to herself she thought, 'staying calm is the key to survival when working with Malfoy.' She stood up and said:  
  
"I'm tired, so I will be in my room, if anyone needs me," then she turned to Ginny, "let me know in which house Cal is sorted, ok!" She winked and left the Great Hall. All that time she was followed by a pair of gray eyes.  
  
"Great, I have to work with that mudblood. Though I have to admit that she looks much better now." He smirked evilly to himself. "Hermione, you missed Dumbledore's announcement about Muggle Theory classes." Harry informed her when he, Ron and Ginny arrived back from dinner, which had passed almost uneventfully after Hermione had left.  
  
"Oh, did he announce the names who will be taking MT?" She asked more out of politeness ,as Head Girl was automatically added to the list. Harry seemed amused as he continued.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"  
  
"Umm.bad I guess," Hermione answered.  
  
"As Malfoy is the Head Boy he is taking MT as well." Saying that, Harry's face was clouded but it lightened up as he continued:  
  
"But it was worth it. You can't imagine how angry he was when Dumbledore announced it aloud. Malfoy of course knew that he has to take MT in order to pass his NEWTS, but having Dumbledore saying it in front of Slytherins, and well, the rest of the school? Boy that must have been embarrassing ," Harry started to laugh again.  
  
"Good for Malfoy," said Hermione sarcastically, "can you imagine Malfoy touching a phone, or sending an e-mail? He would probably think that the computer had been invaded by weird creatures." She also started to laugh, "Imagine, the computer has a pop-up message 'You got Mail', Malfoy freaks out and tries to perform Avada Kedavra on the computer." Harry and Hermione cracked down with laughter. Ron watched them with a scared face.  
  
"So they are dangerous?" He asked cowardly. Harry fell down, his stomach hurting with laughter, as he tried to catch his breath. Hermione calmed Ron down.  
  
"Yeah Ron the computer monsters jump out and eat anyone with red hair," Hermione said sarcastically. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Really?" Hermione started to laugh again.  
  
"I was being sarcastic"  
  
"Oh!" Said Ron.  
  
"I knew that," Ginny said in relief. Hermione glanced at her watch and ran out of the portrait hole yelling:  
  
"I'm late for the meeting with Dumbledore." "Sit down please, I have a perfectly brilliant idea for this year," Dumbledore announced happily when both Hermione and Draco had seated themselves across the table from him. Dumbledore looked very forward to this school year. Having Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as Head Girl and Head Boy, promised to bring up some interesting situations around the school. He wasn't sure how these two are going to interact, but he was pretty sure that the results will be satisfactory, as both Hermione and Draco were determined to live up to everybody's expectations, though probably in quite different ways. Dumbledore continued:  
  
"Well, as all year 7 students are going to take their NEWT's at the end of the year, Professor MacGonagall and I thought that it would be nice to organize a Senior Formal."  
  
"Will it be our choice what the program of the evening includes?" Asked Hermione. She had missed a bored glare from Draco which was clearly supposed to indicate the fact that he had better things to do than sit in the old fool Dumbledore's office and listen how that mudblood filth is getting excited over a stupid party.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "the whole Formal is for you to plan." Draco decided to let Granger take charge of arranging the Formal so he would not be bothered to fit it in to his very busy schedule, which probably consisted only of lying around and enjoying the advantages of being the Head Boy. This next statement from Dumbledore brought his ideas down with a deafening crash.  
  
"I do have to inform you that it is a long tradition in Hogwarts for the Head Girl and Head Boy to go together and also set an example for the dance competition," he added with a chuckle, when seeing the expressions of both of their faces.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed in desperation, hoping she had heard Dumbledore wrong and throwing very disgusted look at Draco. He didn't say anything just sat there with a maliciously revolting look in his eyes, as if he was just asked to marry the Giant Squid.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger. Do you have any objections?" Asked Dumbledore kindly, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I.no, I guess not," said Hermione weakly.  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore brightly, "then you are dismissed," he added and Hermione and Draco started to make their way to the door.  
  
" Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anytime," Dumbledore stated as they walked out of the door, closing it behind them.  
  
They stood blankly behind Dumbledore's door, stunned. The spiral staircase started moving and at the landing they stepped off and watched as the stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance took his place, firmly stopping any intruders getting in. Hermione stood for a moment and then started:  
  
"Well-- " but she was cut off.  
  
"Out of my way mudblood," Malfoy pushed her aside and disappeared behind the corner. Hermione sent him with a evil glare before making her own way towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: Our second chapter. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!! =) 


	3. Sorting Hat

Chapter 3  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Cal opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Ah, yes, Caligan, some in, just the man I wished to see," Dumbledore greeted him, " Oh, please forgive me for my rudeness, sit down," Dumbledore gestured at the seat opposite to him.  
  
Cal took a seat and glanced over to Dumbledore, who had put his fingertips together and was staring out of the window dreamily.  
  
After some hesitation, Cal dared to point out his presence, " Um.sir? What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Dumbledore faced him with a smile, " though we have never come across a student to any other year apart from the first one, we still have to follow the same tradition."  
  
He rose from his seat and walked over to a cupboard, on top of it was a very old and patched up hat. Dumbledore took it down, came around the table and put the hat on it.  
  
When Dumbledore took his seat he looked at Cal to see his reaction, his face was completely blank.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence the hat opened a hole under a patching, that served as his mouth and started to sing:  
  
"Tough decision, I can see  
only one year you have left to be.  
Now put you head under me,  
And let decide your destiny!  
For all I always choose it wize,  
Up to me your future his.  
Slytherin or Gryffindor,  
Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  
To be great or brave you can,  
Are your friendship wits or man?  
Now put your head under me,  
And let decide you destiny!  
  
The hat finished his song and Dumbledore gave an applause. The hat bowed, as much as a hat could and then stood motionless once again.  
  
Dumbledore rose up once more, and walked around the table until he stood next to Cal. He took the hat from the table and just for the effect, he called:  
  
"Caligan Arcanus Fides," and chuckled to himself before placing the hat on top of Cal's head.  
  
"Hmm," the sorting hat said, before yelling out, which was absolutely unnecessary, "SLYTHERIN." 


End file.
